Liar
by mcnimz
Summary: Blaine is fed up lying to the ones he loves most.


Blaine was never one to call himself a liar. In fact, people would say one of his greatest attributes was his honesty. Even in situations where telling the truth wasn't the socially acceptable thing to do. Often his big mouth got him into trouble.

But here he was, having a conversation with his boyfriend of 11 months and he was unable to simply tell the truth. _Yes, I am cheating on you. _What was so hard about saying those words? It probably had something to do with the fact Kurt was a sweet guy and didn't deserve to hear that he was sleeping with his best friend. He'd rather tell him it was Sebastian than Rachel.

So he lied. He told Kurt that his new found adoration in late night runs, and his lowering sex drive had nothing to do with another person, just the stress of regionals. And of course, Kurt believed him. Because he was a good boyfriend. A better one than he deserved.

And to add to it all, you would think that when Kurt left for the night he would just go to bed, vowing to stop what he was doing but instead he was calling Rachel, for no apparent reason. Maybe just to hear her voice. It had a calming effect on him.

"Hello?" She groaned from the other end of the phone.

He was already lost for words, thinking of hanging up. "Kurt just left." He blurted out. He knew how much it annoyed her when he brought up Kurt. Which wasn't often, though he did like to add to her guilty conscience.

"Does he know?" She asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. Part of him wanted to tell her that yes, he knew everything...and now they can be together openly. But he figured he had lied enough for one night.

"He asked me if I was cheating on him. He didn't mention you." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief, and couldn't help but be irritated at how she didn't care if he got into trouble as long as she got off without being slut shamed.

There was an uncomfortable silence from the other end. "What did you tell him?"

_That I'm in love with you, _he thought. "Oh, you know...just the usual stuff about stress and how I don't have time for myself never mind him. Except I was nice about it." He ran a hand through his newly washed hair, his fingers getting caught in his loose curls as he tugged in frustration. "You've nothing to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, and he could already hear her accusing tone. She really didn't like to be known as the bad girl betraying her best friend.

He sighed and lay down on his bed already crumbled from his talk with Kurt. "I'm just saying that you aren't going to lose your friend." He paused, noting his word choice. She snapped easily, and he wasn't in the mood to listen to her rant about how she is a good person. _He already knew that. _

"And you won't lose your boyfriend." She did that often. She liked to remind him that Kurt was his boyfriend, emphasising on that particular word. He knew she wasn't being spiteful, just reflecting her pain on him so he didn't argue back.

He listened to her ramble for the next five minutes, letting her blow off steam she had built up from another argument with Finn. They were becoming more frequent in the past month, especially since the engagement. Which Blaine liked to forget about for reasons that are obvious.

It was after eleven before Blaine decided to bring it up, hoping that his promise to come round to her house tomorrow when her dads were out was enough to keep her happy. "Rachel, what are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" She instantly replied.

"How much longer are we going to lie to everyone about us?" He asked bluntly because he knew it was the only way to get her to open up to him.

He could hear her shuffling around her bedroom, and closing the door. He knew from then that this conversation wasn't going to go by easily. "I don't know. But I've forgotten how to be honest." She told him quietly.

"It's not right." He told her, and though she didn't reply it was almost as though he could hear her nod.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked him in a sad voice. He almost laughed because the thought of stopping at this point was impossible. He didn't want to stop being with her. He just wanted to stop lying to the people he loves most.

"No." He told her. "I want to be with you."

He didn't even think before he said it. He'd never even admitted that to himself before. Most of the time he summed their relationship up as sex and an unusual connection, probably due to the fact they are more similar than normal.

"We can't-"

"Why not?" He doesn't know why he asked that question when he already knew the answer. Or thought he did. Truthfully, he cared more for Rachel than he did for Kurt. And he was almost certain that Rachel felt nothing for Finn other than the need to be with him because of their history. "Other than the reasons you bring up every night. Because you know I'd drop him if you asked me too."

He listened to her groan, adoring the sound of her frustration. "That's not fair. You're putting this all on me. Like it's my decision."

"Because it is, Rachel." He argued, telling himself to quiet his voice not wanting his brother to hear him for the second time in a month. The last time it happened he was pretty sure they were caught for definite.

"Kurt's my best friend." She told him as though he had no idea. "I can't hurt him."

Blaine rubbed his forehead, completely and utterly exhausted from having the same conversation for the hundredth time. "If you are that concerned about hurting him then we shouldn't be sleeping with each other."

Rachel made a noise on the other end that made his heart twitch slightly. "Fine." She said. "Goodnight, Blaine." And the phone line went dead. Dropping his phone beside him, he swore outwardly. Part of him had hoped that reminding her of what they were doing would make her come to her senses and agree to be with him and only him. He didn't think of the complete opposite happening.

He lifted his phone again, desperate to reconcile things with her before he went to sleep. _'I'm sorry.'_ He text.

It wasn't much longer later that his phone buzzed in his hand, revealing a reply from Rachel. He nervously bit his lip before opening the message, not sure of how she would have reacted. She could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to be. _'It's okay. Come to mine at 9 tomorrow.' _

He let out a large breath, partially of relief that she was still talking to him. Once she went for three days giving him the cold shoulder, before forgiving him with the greatest sex they'd ever had. But for the most part he was disappointed. Disappointed that they would be returning to their old routine of lies.

And disappointed that he'd never get Rachel to himself.

_This is my first Glee fic...hence it being a short, random drabble with no meaning. I was bored and decided to write something so excuse it being terrible. _


End file.
